


Chance

by KittieMitties



Series: GhiraLink Week [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi knows what's up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

As he dodges another line of daggers Link wonders, not for the first time, how anyone can be as astoundingly frustrating as Ghirahim.

Four times previous he's been there, lurking, appearing only long enough to give a spiel about his plans, to flit about in flurries of diamonds, velvety mantle draping around eccentric poses and breaches of personal space. Once, the first time, he stayed long enough to fight, leaving after he'd had enough with a broad sweep of his blade.

He's stayed to fight this time too, after a dramatic reveal of his metal arms, holding them about to glint dangerously in the hazy light. Even with the sleek new additions, Link manages to knock him back enough times that he stops of his own accord, uttering one final threat before disappearing in his usual, flashy way.

Link sheaths his sword, his companion flipping out of it to greet him. As she makes her report, she feels his bewilderment through their bond.

"I have been running scans during every encounter you have had, and I believe I have collected sufficient data on your enemy's nature and his behaviours to inform you of my conclusion."

He looks up at her, eyes wary.

"Master, there is a 100% chance that the Demon Lord Ghirahim is attempting to court you."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is not my best, I couldn't think of anything all day and so I wrote it in a half hour


End file.
